


your eyes on me for the next eon

by rapsandcass



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dancing, Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Post-Canon, Princess Prom (She-Ra), Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapsandcass/pseuds/rapsandcass
Summary: adora's wish in the heart of etheria becomes their present.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 233





	your eyes on me for the next eon

**Author's Note:**

> just a little fluff piece i wanted to get out of my head. this takes place post-canon, a continuation of the "future scene", but as their actual reality. i didn't include the actual proposal. i don't think i can do that justice so...it will just stay between catra and adora in this fic.

“ _You coming?_ ”

Adora is pulled back into the present moment. She tries to blink away the hazy feeling of this familiar scene, but it washes over her body. For a few seconds, she feels like a ghost, like she’s been here before.

Her eyes focus on the fingerless gloved hand outstretched in front of her. She feels a brief moment of dread and hesitates. Then looks up at the body attached to the arm. 

“Well?” Catra asks, her arm moving closer to Adora. She’s got the warmest smile on her face, a bit crooked with a sharp tooth poking out. 

Adora meets her eyes, matches her smile, and extends her arm. Her hand meets Catra’s, giving it a short squeeze. The touch grounds her. The dread is gone. 

“You okay dummy? Seemed like you were in another world for a second.” 

Adora widens her smile. “No, I’m here. I’m right here.” 

Catra pulls her towards her. “Well, come closer.” 

Their foreheads knock together gently. Adora breathes Catra in, taking her other hand in hers and intertwining their fingers. Catra’s wearing that honey-smelling perfume she only wears for balls and fancy parties. The scent grounds her to reality, makes her realize this isn’t some desperate dream. Adora wants nothing more than to stand right here and keep Catra this close to her all night. 

“You smell nice.” She only half meant to say it outloud. 

Catra hums in response, pulling away from Adora’s face. She uses a sharp nail to give her forehead a quick poke. She heads towards the door, pulling Adora along. “Let’s go.”

The flash gold and twirl of white fabric catches Adora’s eye. She keeps her feet in place, gently jerking Catra to a stop. “Is that my jacket?” Adora asks, quirking an eyebrow towards her. 

“Uh, yeah.” Catra says obviously. She drops her hand from Adora’s and shows off a few angles. “It looks better on me anyway.” she teases.

Adora refuses to drop her unamused expression.

“Oh, come on.” Catra pleas. “I’m walking into the Princess Prom with the _hottest_ attendee.” Her eyes travel slowly up Adora’s form. “All eyes are gonna be on the gorgeous Princess of Power, I have to compete somehow.” 

Adora flushes. She hates that Catra’s not even touching her and she still has an all consuming effect on her. But she also kind of loves it. 

“Glimmer says the attention is going to be all over the _both_ of us. Apparently engagements are a big deal to this crowd.”

Catra lets out a low groan. She loops her arm around Adora’s, leading them out the bedroom. “I still don’t understand why we need to be “engaged”. What’s the point of sitting around for a few months _telling_ people we’re getting married. Let’s just _get married._ ” 

Adora laughs. She can’t help but roll her eyes. Catra’s argued about this since Glimmer and Bow told them what marriage was. 

Glimmer had just proposed to Bow and the two we’re excited to tell their friends about the engagement until their announcement was met with blank stares. 

Realization had slowly overtaken Bow’s face. “Neither of you know what a proposal is, do you?” 

Catra looked between the two of them. “You seem really happy so...congratulations?” 

Adora’s eyes were fixated on the gold band on Bow’s outstretched hand. “Are we supposed to tell you guys when we get each other jewelry? Catra got me gold earrings a few months ago.” Her voice dropped down to a worried whisper, aimed at Catra. “We’re we supposed to share that with them?” 

Catra shrugged in response.

Glimmer had let out a laugh while Bow smacked an open palm to his forehead, getting ready for a long night of explaining Etherian marriage rituals to the two women. 

Now, Adora shakes her head, keeping up with Catra’s pace as they fall into synch walking down the palace’s long halls. “Glimmer says it’s what normal people do.” 

“Ah, yeah.” Catra starts sarcastically. “An alien princess and an ex-Horde commander, can’t get more normal than us.” 

Adora lets it go. She knows all the snark and grumbling is because Catra is excited. And she loves knowing that. Loves knowing that Catra wants to spend the rest of her life loving her. After all, Catra did say yes when Adora offered her a ring. 

++

Glimmer and Bow were right about people fussing over them when they arrived. They could barely get a formal greeting in before Scorpia broke protocol and engulfed them in a huge hug, congratulating them. 

Once they descended down the throne staircase, they’re practically pulled apart by different princesses and guests. Netossa and Spinerella cornered Adora, demanding to know how and where and when she popped the question. Perfuma seized Catra’s hands, begging to see the gold and ruby ring Adora had gifted her. Catra gives Adora a frantic look and Adora shoots her back an apologetic one as they slowly get separated by more and more friends. 

++

Adora gets frustrated as time ticks on and she is forced to repeat her proposal story for the eleventh time in the same hour. She decided long before arriving that she wasn’t going to tell anyone the whole story. She recounts enough details to leave her friends cooing, but leaves out the words she whispered to Catra before getting down on one knee. Or the tears that barely left Catra’s eyes the entire night, even as they curled up in bed hours later. Those memories are for Catra and herself. And she thinks, when the stars form constellations to recall their story for Etherians to tell for eons to come, those moments will still belong only to them. 

She wants to find Catra and drag her up to the second floor to people-watch and gossip for a bit. An open door leading to a balcony catches her eye. She could really use a second of fresh air. Stepping out into the night, she’s relieved to see Catra facing her, leaning against the marble, tail flicking back and forth casually.

“Hey.” Adora breathes out. “I was looking for you.”

“Found me.” Catra smiles softly. 

“I always will.” Adora steps into Catra’s orbit, framing her face with her palms. She gives her a slow kiss. 

Catra covers Adora’s hands with her own, keeping them on her cheeks. “Just needed a few minutes away from people.” 

Adora lightly taps her fingers against the fur on her face. “Do you want me to leave? I can meet you on the dance floor.”

“No.” Catra tightens her grip. “You don’t count.” 

Adora smiles, slowly separating from Catra. She takes up the spot next to her, leaning her elbows against the stone to look out at Scorpia’s kingdom, a place she once called home. During her first few months at Bright Moon, she wondered why it felt so easy to stop thinking of the Fright Zone as her home. Later, when she held Catra in her arms on Mara’s ship, she realized it was because the Fright Zone was never her home, Catra was. 

“Good. Cause I could use a few minutes away from everyone too. ‘Cept you.” She nudges Catra’s hip with her own. “If I have to tell one more person about the proposal, I might have to raid the weapon’s check.” 

Catra groans “You didn’t tell anyone I cried, did you?”

Adora lets out a laugh. “No, no!” she assures. “I would never.” 

Catra pokes her in the stomach. “Good.” She feels grateful to be loved by Adora for so long. Adora understands her and loves and treats her the way she needs. Catra wants to spend the rest of her life making sure she’s that person for Adora too. She’s realizing as time goes on, there’s not much trying needed, they both just _are_ each other’s person. 

They’re wrapped in a comfortable silence for a bit. Until Catra looks over at her, notices her tapping a finger against the balcony, a sure sign she’s itching to go back inside. Adora only ever needs a few minutes away from people, while Catra sometimes feels like she could spend months at a time with no one but Adora...maybe a visit or two from Scorpia. 

“Come on.” she gives Adora’s shoulder a bump. “Let’s get back inside, you owe me a dance.” 

A bright smile appears on Adora’s face. “I’ve been waiting a decade for a real dance at this ball with you.” she says, taking Catra’s hand and letting herself be led through the doors and back into the ballroom. 

“A _real_ dance?” Catra scoffs. 

“Uh, _yeah_. The first one doesn’t count.”

Catra shrugs. “ _I_ sure had fun.” It took a few years to get to a place where they can talk about that time with a certain amount of ease. 

They get on the dance floor right as the band’s tempo starts to slow. Adora sees it as the perfect excuse to wrap Catra up in her arms as they dance. 

Catra’s voice is a gentle whisper in her ear. “I want to spend forever with you.” Her left hand cradles the back of Adora’s neck, the cold metal of the ring sending shivers down her spine. 

“I do too, in case I haven’t made that clear enough.” Adora wraps her arms around Catra, turning them to sweep Catra into a dip. Their eyes meet. “Or maybe I already have.” she smiles.


End file.
